Daydream In Blue
by dancing-banana-tree
Summary: At the age of six Isabella Swan brought something once dead, alive again. Now, at seventeen she's mastering her 'gift' and moving to a town named after a utensil. AU regular pairings but no Jacob love drama


Everyone knows I don't own Twilight…

Song: Rest My Chemistry by Interpol

Prologue

She didn't mean to kill it. Honestly. She definitely didn't mean to bring it back to life after she killed it.

She looked at it incredulously. A second ago its slimy guts were smeared along the pavement from where she stepped on it. Then, the cockroach seemed to magically start attaching itself.

It was like a vacuum started sucking all of the pieces back together, making the disgusting bug whole again.

She looked at this in awe, slightly astounded. She blinked once then twice, slowly shook her head, shrugged and skipped off to play on the swing set of the park.

At the age of six Isabella Swan brought something once dead, alive again.

- - - - - - - -- -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I smacked my head against the cool window of the airplane window, ignoring my neighboring passenger's incredulous looks.

Sure I was a seventeen year old girl slowly on the verge of throwing a temper tantrum, but damn it to hell, if I was going to be shipped off to a town named after a utensil, some shit was going to hit the fan.

I was being shipped off to a freaking town name after a _utensil._

See I wasn't even that mad that my _mother_ thought it was too much of a nuisance to take care of her freaky little daughter. I knew I wasn't normal.

Ever since I was six years old I had a particular 'talent' with animals, dead animals that is.

Yes, start running and screaming the freaky, quiet, pale girl can bring dead organisms back to life.

My mother said it was a talent, my therapists didn't say anything because they were running for the door. I've had it for eleven years, and I still didn't know what the fuck I did.

It was like I could feel people's life energy. If someone was sick or dying I could tell, which made me hate hospitals at a very young age.

For example, let's say a dog got hit by a car and died. Well first his life energy would drain out and dissolve. Then, I would feel this void where its pulsing energy once was. After all that, if I wanted to, I could make the damn dog live again.

The dog would look like it normally did, and act the same.

I only practiced bringing back insects to life, never humans though. I guess I was afraid to do that to humans, but it was the exact same.

I could feel human's life sources, they were always there. Some were stronger then others depending on that person's health.

The life source aura was always there unless you were dead. Which sucks for you because there is no way in hell I'm going to even try to get a human back to life.

I was pretty positive I had the capabilities to do such a thing, but I never encountered a dead body to try.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, watching my breath fog up against the window. This was how I got here.

My 'talent' was getting me shipped off to my emotionally constipated father who my mother thought could deal with me better. It wasn't like I was bad kid.

Sure, I was a great kid, I never hit up the bong on weekends or went to crazy parties, but I think that was the problem with my mother.

I believed Renee wanted me to be more eccentric. You see, I never was the type of girl who would go crazy and party.

I was the girl who stayed home on the weekends and read Jane Austen novels.

And that pissed off Renee to no end. Well, that and my freakiness.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I stepped of the final stair of the airplane glancing for the familiar face of Charlie. I mean _dad._

I spotted him and quickly made my way through the small crowd of people. We shared an awkward one armed hug and leisurely made our way to the police cruiser.

Damn I forgot about that wretched car. That was going to make going to school hell.

Throughout the two hour ride to Forks from Port Angeles there was awkward silence in the car. Great.

We finally made it to the house where he proceeded to introduce me to my new truck, a large monster that needed a paint job.

He showed me up to my room and told me there was pizza downstairs if I got hungry later. He left and I unpacked my stuff prepping myself for the next day.

- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- -- - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - --

I smacked my alarm to make it shut up and tried to wake up at this ungodly hour of five o clock.\

I took a quick shower, using my new freesia body wash, and blow dried my hair straight. I dug through my suitcase to find a pair of jeans and one of my many black hoodies and I threw my rain jacket over it.

I slipped on my rain boots with the yellow smiley faces all over them and grabbed my school bag squeaking my way down the stairs.

I took a banana and rushed out of the house to my truck. I made it to the school quickly since it was rather easy to find.

I took a deep breath stepped out of my truck into the morning mist.

- - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -

I walked to a building that was labeled Front Office and stepped through the door. The office was warm and overbearing with plant life and the smell of cinnamon.

Without looking up I sensed that there was one human in the room I was standing in, and one in the connecting building.

I finally looked up to see a red haired lady with a purple t-shirt glance up at me.

"Hello?" She looked at me questioningly.

"Hi, I'm a new student. Isabella Swan." I saw her eyes lit up with recognition. Of course I would be the talk of the town. Police Chiefs crazy daughter coming to forks.

"Oh hello," she said with barely concealed excitement leaking into her voice.

"Let me get your schedule then I'll send you on your way."

I didn't reply and watched her shuffle through some papers sitting on the desk in front of her.

"Here we go," she said looking up at me, "You have a good day now dear."

I quietly thanked her and turned away scowling. I hated interacting with people.

I looked at my schedule and made my way to my first class were I met a girl named Jessica who wouldn't shut up.

She continued to give me the gossip of everyone in this town throughout my three classes I had with her before lunch.

Three classes.

Lunch couldn't come any sooner and I let Jessica drag me to a table in the center of the cafeteria.

She introduced me to a bunch of people and I forgot their names as soon as she mentioned them.

Now, Jessica was shooting glares at me, and this guy, who wouldn't stop looking at me, and I was avoiding both of their glares.

Out of habit I sensed everyone in the room seeing where people were sitting, and partly looking for an empty table where I could make an escape.

I noticed there was a particular blank area and I glanced up, and then promptly choked on my lemonade.

Their were the five most beautiful people sitting at the table, but that wasn't why I was currently coughing up a lung.

It was because those five individuals didn't have an aura.

I was pretty sure I looked like a fish out of water with my mouth closing and opening like it was, but really I was shocked.

It was almost like those people weren't there or were dead. This was impossible because they weren't dead.

I looked closer at them and saw that there was one pixie like girl with short spiky black hair who was talking animatedly to a tall looking blonde guy sitting next to her.

Across from them was a huge muscular guy sitting next to a blonde girl who looked like a swimsuit model. But she wasn't the one I was currently staring at.

He had a kind of coppery red hair color and pale skin and dark eyes. They all had pale skin, perfect angular features, and circles under their eyes looking like they haven't slept for days.

They were all beautiful, but that wasn't why I was still staring at them they didn't have any auras no matter how long I tried to sense them.

I quickly asked Jessica next to me about them and I was informed that they were the Cullens.

The short one with black hair was Alice and she was sitting next to Jasper. The big burly one was Emmett and the gorgeous blonde was Rosalie. And the boy sitting next to her was Edward.

After I heard their names I tuned out Jessica who kept prattling on about them, and I

continued my search for their auras.

I was staring at them when the red headed one looked right at me. Sure, if they were normal people who had auras I would've looked down in embarrassment, but instead I held his gaze.

His black eyes were boring into my own and I was doing the same. After a good ten seconds Edward looked away. I continued to stare at them like a freak, trying to comb out anything from them, but I still got nothing.

It was like they were dead, and that kind of made me freak out.

---- - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -

As soon as the bell rang signaling lunch was over I sprung up from my seat nearly tripping in my haste to get away to Biology so I could think about what the crap just happened.

I made it to the classroom rather early and the teacher Mr. Banner told me to take a seat at one of the tables.

I was pretty sure if someone looked at me right now they would see a girl trying not to pass out.

I kept taking deep breathes trying to come up with an explanation to why the mysterious Cullens didn't have auras.

More and more people filed in, but I took no notice. Was he a ghost? No that's not possible they looked pretty solid. Were they zombies? Well that doesn't work either, they were lacking the decaying flesh.

The chair next to me squeaked as someone pulled it out. I looked up, silently praying it wasn't the creepy blonde dude Jessica liked.

My eyes met dark, black eyes. Eyes that were glaring at me.

Eyes that belonged to Edward Cullen.

**Constructive criticism needed. Also, if anyone is interested in being my beta send an email to **** and tell me your name, penname, etc. or just leave a review telling me if you're interested.**

**That was six pages and it took me about two hours to crank out soooooo, it would help greatly if I had someone to work with me ******


End file.
